


There's That Word Again

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Swooning Over Stans: A Grunkle Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Takes place during your date with Ford in SOS when he's wearing the suit.You two fuck at the spot near the lake.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 241





	There's That Word Again

**Author's Note:**

> I may have put a few things in that weren't brought up in the dating sim (for example, I don't know if Ford tells you he was sucked into a portal in the dating sim even though I put it in this fic) because I haven't played it in a while plus I've only played Ford's route once, so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> To everyone who played Ford's route and loved it as much as I loved Stan's, this one's for you.

_ **“I don’t mean that type of smart. I mean....I mean a different sort of smart. You’re kind and caring and......and.....and I’ve never met anyone as wonderful as you.”** _

Ford’s words keep swirling around in your head. You can’t believe he just said that to you. It’s the thing you’ve always wanted to hear and here is this six fingered dork making you swoon because he told you you’re wonderful. That he’s “ _ never met anyone as wonderful as you _ .”

You have to kiss him. You  _ have _ to. You can’t just hear something like that and not kiss the person who said it to you. 

You have the biggest, dopeyest grin on your face as you tackle him backwards into the grass and kiss him like your life depends on it. 

Your hands find his hair and you’re amazed at how  _ soft _ it is. His lips are also soft and he seems to be just as eager to kiss you as you are to kiss him, pulling you fully against him so that instead of sitting over him you’re laid down on top of him and he sneaks one hand up the back of what you’re wearing, all six fingers against the bare skin of your back and it’s then that you remember he was stuck in another dimension for over thirty years, so he’s probably all pent up and just the thought of  _ him _ , amazing, wonderful him, who thinks you’re also amazing and wonderful, wanting you is enough to get the heat rising between your legs. 

You grind against him just a bit, just to relieve a tiny bit of your arousal, and he gasps sharply. 

You sit up instantly. “Sorry.....I’m sorry.....” You feel yourself tearing up. What if you pushed it to far? What if he’s not actually ready? Leave it to you to fuck up a night that was otherwise going perfectly. 

You move to get off him, but that fast his hands are on your hips, keeping you in place. 

You look to him and his eyes are huge. His mouth is hanging open slightly and he bites his bottom lip, slowly dragging his teeth up it, before finally speaking. 

“Do you have  _ any idea _ ,” his voice is low and gravely and sends shivers down your spine. “What it was like?” 

He grinds up against you the same way you did to him just moments ago, and you siffle a whine, fisting the fabric of his suit. 

“Everything out there that wasn’t trying to kill me was too sharp or had acid for its body fluids or—“

He cuts himself off with a hiss as you grind down on him when he grinds up into you, and his grip on your waist becomes tighter. 

“But you,  _ fuck _ .” He grinds up against you harder. “The moment I saw you I  _ knew _ .......” 

The heat between your legs has grown into a full on fire. “Knew what?” You ask, excited for his answer. 

“Knew I had to have you,” he replies, panting, nails digging into your skin through your clothes. “Had to kiss you, had to touch you, had to be inside you, had to  _ taste _ you.” 

You squeak as with those last words he pulls you to his face, finally removing his hands from your hips to yank down your underwear just enough to get his mouth on you and  _ ohhhhh _ .

The scratch of his stubble between your thighs is the perfect contrast to his smooth tongue licking  _ exactly _ where you want it and  _ dear god how is he so good at this _ ?

You throw your head back and moan, fisting his hair and riding his face until your slick is running down your thighs.

You don’t want it to stop, but it does, and you whine as Ford pulls you off his face to straddle his chest instead. 

“How’d you get so good at that?” You slur, and he goes beet red as he replies, “I may have done some research......just in case.” 

In other words, he did it for you. 

You kiss him again, and again, and again, because he’s handsome and thoughtful and  _ wonderful _ , that same word he called you. 

He cups your face in his hands and kisses you deep, and you don’t care that you can taste yourself on his tongue because you’re kissing  _ him _ . 

He kisses you like the world is ending, like he hasn’t kissed someone in forever, which is true, and you’re so, so happy that it’s  _ you _ he’s kissing like this. 

“Please,” he pants as you kiss over and over and over again, “Please, darling, I want to be inside you.” 

The pet name, darling, makes your insides melt. 

“Yes,” you breathe, already working on his pants. “Yes, god, fuck, Ford,  _ yes _ .”

You’re so wet that he slides in effortlessly, and he holds you tight against him and moans so loud you’re sure all of Gravity Falls heard it. 

He fucks like a puppy, desperate and messy. Slapping into you hard while resting his face against your cheek. It’s so, so obvious that he hasn’t done this for a while by the way he ruts inside you like an animal in heat, and it’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever experienced. 

“So warm,” he gasps, scratching down your sides in an effort to get deeper. “So wet.” 

He’s right, you are wet. Absolutely soaked. Every time he thrusts into you there’s a squelching sound and his cock is so thoroughly coated in your juices you’re surprised he doesn’t slip right out. 

But you don’t care about that right now. Right now Ford Pines is fucking your brains out and all you can do is hold on and enjoy it. 

And oh boy are you enjoying it. 

He’s thick, oh god is he thick, stretching you again and again every time he rolls his hips into yours, leaving you gasping. 

“Feels so fucking good,” he tells you, pressing hasty kisses to your temple. “I can’t beleive.......fuck,  _ fuck _ !”

You moan and cry and are somehow, somehow, able to form words. 

“You know what feels fucking good Stanford?” you gasp. “Getting my brains fucked out by the world's smartest man.”

He makes a noise at that, hips stuttering, and says something against your neck that sounds like “ _ More _ .” 

You are more than happy to give him what he wants. 

“You’re a fucking genius Ford,” you continue. “Sexy, smart. Fuck you’re smart. Einstein? Hawkings? They’ve got nothing on you.  _ Nothing _ .”

He’s making the prettiest sounds now, better and sexier than anything you could ever get from porn. You’re so close, and you know for sure he is too, and you’re so desperate to reach your climax you’ll say just about anything. 

“I love your hands,” you pant, still somehow able to speak despite being  _ so damn close _ . “They’re the first thing I noticed about you and I wanted them on me and, god, fuck, Ford, they feel so much better than I ever could have imagined.” 

“You spend so much time studying anomalies that you forgot that you’re one too.” You’re so close, you’re so close, you’re so close. You  _ need _ this. You’re entire body is ready for it. You just need one little push........

“You’re a six fingered genius, an anomaly all of your own, and—“ 

He comes. You can  _ feel _ it, hot and thick, and he’s moaning over and over and over again into the side of your face, and it’s  _ exactly _ the push you needed.

You come too, white hot and explosive, every nerve in your body electric, and you’re only slightly aware that Ford is kissing you through it and that you’re clinging to him like a lifeline. 

When you come down from your high Ford is looking at you in that soft, loving way again, and you can feel yourself blush. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replies, and leans down to kiss you soft and slow and sweet. “Just thinking about what I said earlier.” Now he’s blushing too. “I really have never met anyone as wonderful as you.” 


End file.
